The Night of the Hunter
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: Hirako's and Aizen's reflections about the men they hate most before the battle of Karakura, but after Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo. Songfic


The Night of the Hunter

_Well this is my first fanfic in English so please don't be too strict, I know there should been lots of mistakes that I promise I'll fix as soon as I realize where are they._

_It's a Songfic inspired by the song 'The night of the hunter' by '30 seconds to Mars' I changed a bit the lyrics to make it more appropriate to their feelings._

_Hirako's and Aizen's reflections about the men they hate most before the battle of Karakura, but after Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo. _

He hated him a lot.

He hated him with all his heart, but also loved him with all his soul.

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell_

_Beaten and broken and chased from the lair_

Hirako watched silently the black silhouette of Karakura only accompanied by the moonlight. Then his eyes looked the sky again remembering painful things, but not those that happened one hundred years earlier, that were almost forgotten, submerged in the ocean of pain that suffocated his soul, no, he had just remembered his conversation with Hiyori a couple of weeks ago.

_I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak_

_The branches were bones of liars and thieves_

She had told that she hated humans as well as shinigami, he only had said that he knew, because it was true, he knew her better than anyone although sometimes he had preferred not to.

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed_

_Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed_

But that was not his case, Shinji only hated one thing in the world, not hollow (actually he felt sorry for those poor tortured souls) not even the shinigami that condemned them all without blinking, he only hated Aizen Sousuke, the man who had stolen away everything from him, the one that ruined his life. All the things he had lost… It hurt, it hurt a lot, and his lifeless light brown eyes were the proof.

_Skinned him alive, ripped him apart_

_Scattered him ashes, buried him heart_

The thin blond stood up walking down the roof to the ground, crossing dark streets until he arrived the rundown building that operated as 'home'. Nobody talked to him when his lips made that grimace which was the reflection of his broken soul, not even Hiyori attempt to hit his face with the sandal, every vizard knew what could happened if Hirako was disturbed during 'those days'.

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

He put a slowly step entering the room that looked as depressive as ever, but it didn't mind because he was looking for something resting against the wall, in the corner in front of the door. Sakanade rolled onto his fingers that hold the handle strongly with excitement, it was almost the time.

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

That night, the nightmares assaulted him again, even in dreams Aizen hound him, but not for so long he thought again with all the hope he had (not much anyway), next time they met, he was sure, it would be the end of Aizen Sousuke.

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end_

Sitting in his throne the brunette thought of Hirako asking to himself if the blond remembered his face, sure he did, he had good reasons to. A hand on his chin made he looked as if was paying attention to Ulquiorra's report, but he wasn't, Aizen just couldn't forget Hirako's smell. Sousuke was sure about his decisions; he was no longer a Lieutenant, now he was the king of Hueco Mundo, soon the God of the whole World.

_But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_

A few days before the big battle, Aizen was anxious, everyone could feel it, but nobody knew the reason. He wanted to see those light brown eyes full of hatred again, that fierce look chased him in dreams and aroused his body more than anything. Hirako was just the sweetest part of the cake, the forbidden fruit he had never had. His pride couldn't stand it, the only one who didn't felt anything but despise for him, his heart the only thing he hadn't possessed.

_Pray to your god, open your heart_

_Whatever you do, be afraid of the dark_

Kyoka Suigetsu was trembling while lying near the throne; maybe the sword was remembering the same night that he was dreaming of. In his mind, he looked all the details as clearly as the night one hundred years ago when everything happened, the image of Hirako standing on his knees before him made his cock awaken.

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

Quickly, his right hand undid his pants and the left took care of the mess stroking his hard dick, he didn't need too much strokes, sooner than he'd expected started to cum over his belly groaning Hirako's name. For a second Aizen thought he missed him, then he realized what was he thinking of. He hated the blond for make him feel such things.

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

It was the time, the precise moment he had expected all these years. No more patience was required, no more fake smiles to unpleasant weak servants, just himself against the world as always knew it would be. He needed to prove he was the strongest (not that he didn't know it), it wasn't really necessary to fight with all his strength none of those fearful shinigami could (not even in dreams) be a fairly opponent, he knew he didn't have to show a half of his real reiatsu but he wanted to crush Hirako down.

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end_

'If you hate me' had Aizen said, but both of them know there isn't an 'if'. He accepted the proposal, he wanted to fight, even if he died, well he had nothing to lose, except his life, and that didn't really matter to him.

Sousuke was quite happy, at last he would break Shinji's spirit forever, and he will see his humiliation tears as always have wanted. The thin blond was about to understand why he should have never ignored him.

_It'll all just end_


End file.
